blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ever: By Riverfrost
Prologue Eyes flashed in the gloom. The group is getting closer to the heavily guarded nursery. A patrol leapt out, catching the group by surprise. The first cat, a pure white one with piercing blue eyes, smashed her paw down on one of the defender’s spines, large shards of ice skittering down her opponent’s back. The scout yowled in agony and collapsed. Two of the remaining five guards paused and gawked at the fallen cat, then resumed their pursuit. Then a dark tabby leapt out of the factor of darkness and focused on a broad stick. The stick hovered and swiftly bashed two cat heads, then allowing them to slump to the ground, unconscious. The stick dropped and a third cat leaped from a nearby tree, bluish- white electricity crackling around her paws. She hurled toward her opponents and slammed her paws down on two cats. The two scout’s eyes rolled back, and sparks flew as the scouts entered a series of severe convulsions that seemed like eternity, then finally went still. They still twitched as the silver-blue cat abandoned the guards and stalked to the last cat, looking agitated enough. "Leave him, Lightning. He’s mine.” A silky, deep voice called from above. Lightning growled with frustration, but kept a fierce, glaring eye on the shaking guard. Her paws still skittered with electricity. A cat as black as a moonless night leapt down from a low branch. “Aww, c’mon. You know how I love doing this, Lunar,” Lightning whined, her voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. “Leave your phony innocent kitten- whining for the elders,” Lunar snapped. Lightning snarled. The guard, still shaking violently, stared up at the menacing cat. The guard, his brother. Lunar’s green eyes flashed with an unrelenting fury as the last guard gasped as the light left his eyes and crumpled to the dusty, dark ground. “He was…?” The dark tabby had appeared behind Lunar. He turned around. “My brother, Tornado. My brother who ruined everything. I shattered his mind, as that will be more of a punishment than death. He won’t remember a thing,” Lunar’s voice was shaking with rage by the time he finished. Tornado nods with sympathy. Lunar touches another guard with his tail tip, his eyes slightly glazed and absent, wiping the cat’s memory of what happened. The only indicator that there was powerful magic coursing through him was the twitching of his tail- tip. Lunar repeated the procedure with the next guard, and then the next, until all the scout’s memories of what happened were washed away. “Now, where were we?” The white cat strides forward. “Starla, your sister. She had this vision-” “Yes, yes, about the cat at Evertide nursery. Thank you, Frost. We will retreat for now. They seem to have increased the guards,” Frost exchanges a glance with Tornado. “It’s a nursery, Lunar.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Do you have any more information regarding this cat?” Lunar asks frantically, his dark fur bristling. “No!” The sleek, dark gray cat was flustered. “I need more information, Starla! We need her!” For some, violence is their nature. '' ''For others, it is an obligation. Chapter 1 Darkness. That is all I see. Just endless, unwavering darkness. The scents that surround me are familiar and welcoming. The smell of milk. The smell of my littermates. The sounds are muffled- but still audible. The murmuring of other kittens. “Why aren’t their eyes opening?” “I want them to open. I want to see their color.” I hear a mother gently explaining that all kitten eyes are blue. The kitten that asked gives a frustrated stomp. The warmth is comforting. Then suddenly… light. Beauty. Color. As my eyes adjust I find blurry shapes of… something. Then I find myself face- to- face with a large gray cat. Her scent is overpowering, familiar, so… she is my mother. Yes. I have heard the word many times. I see a silver tabby about my size… what do I look like? I stare down at my paws, to find I am white and splashed with black. I look back at her… She has blue eyes, just like the unknown cat said. All cats are born with blue eyes. Her scent is familiar… like I have been next to her all my life. “Meet Summer, your sister,” The large gray tabby whispers in my ear. Ah. That is why. "Your eyes have opened. Moss’s have not.” I glance at Moss, my brother. He had long gray fur and a plumy tail. “Open your eyes. I want to see you.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Your eyes have opened. Moss’s have not. I am called Moss. There is darkness. Open your eyes. I want to see you. The female voice is pleading and soft. I have a purpose in life. A blinding brightness filled my vision. When my blurriness cleared I find myself facing a sleek black and white kitten. “Hi. My name is Moss, I think. What’s yours?” I surprise myself by speaking for the first time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ His eyes are opening! I could barely control my excitement. Moss narrows his eyes in confusion, but then they clear. “Hi. My name is Moss, I think. What’s yours?” “Oh, Umm…” For the life of me, I don’t know! But then I remember my mother’s voice. Needle. Needle. Needle. Needle. Needle. Needle! My name is Needle! “Needle!” I blurt out. “My name is Needle.” “Yes,” My mother agrees. “Your name is Needle.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Summer Our mother is fussing over us. “You must look nice!” she says, vigorously grooming Needle. I feel her wet tongue glide through my fur, and I’m surprised that it feels rough and comforting. “Today is Visiting Day! Your father will see you.” My father. “Summer, stop rolling in your bedding!” she orders me. I growl playfully in response and pounce on Needle. Needle dodges me and bowls over Moss. I join their tussle and sit on them. “Get off, you great big lump!” Moss complains. I giggle and hop of of my two siblings. A loud but majestic yowl split the air. Adult cats filed out of the nursery den, and I peek out. A crowd formed and after some scanning, I found the cat who gave the yowl. I realize that this is what the adult cats called the summoning yowl. So I guess the cat who called it is and initiate. I follow my siblings out of the den when the initiate's booming voice carried across the clearing. “We are gathered here today to celebrate a litter becoming everlings. Rye and Wave will be escorted to Evertide Academy this evening. Rye, what will you study to become?” A golden- brown tabby steps forward. “My decision is to study being a medic.” His eyes are shining. The ginger initiate dips his head. “Very well. Wave, what is yours?” A young ginger cat steps forward. “I will study being an assassin,” she says solemnly, but her blue eyes are glowing. “You are all dismissed.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moss A group of cats enters the nursery grounds, a scrap of fur on their back.Then I realize that is a cat. “Coming through!” One yells. They push their way through the crowd, and I feel… drawn to them. So I follow. The cats move into a small cave. Inside, a couple moss nests were lain in the front, but the cats didn’t even slow their pace. Farther down, weak sunlight filtered through roots and holes. A small stream went into a small shining pool. The cats laid the kitten on one of the nests around the pool. I come closer to study the cat. He looked half- drowned, his creamy fur plastered to his thin body. He was barely conscious, breathing shallowly. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. A tortoiseshell looked curiously at me. “What’s your name?” she asks. “Moss. What’s yours?” “Moss. I’m Jay.” “Oh. What happened to that cat?” “The stupid kitten thought it would be nice to sneak out of the nursery and half drown himself.” A spiky- furred female cat had appeared behind them. Her ice-blue eyes flash with annoyance, and her silver- tipped tail lashed. Her left ear was in a perpetual twitch. “Moss, meet Thrush.” Thrush grunts in response. “He seems like a good medic candidate.” Jay informs Thrush. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I can’t wait to see my kittens! I am padding along with the other fathers, eager to see their children. A rustle sounded in the bushes. It is just a squirrel. Or is it? Before I have time to process that, white- hot pain ricocheted through my bones, the world spun, and darkness carried me on its traitorous wave before I could resist it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A crowd began to form and before you knew it, dispersed. An unknown sadness seemed to suddenly weigh the cats at Evertide Nursery down. “What happened?” I ask. I see a couple of rogue tears near my mother’s eye. “Needle, you- you won’t be seeing your father anytime soon.” “Why not?” “I’m so sorry, but he was attacked.” Chapter 3 1 year ago The environment of Evertide Academy is friendly. The birds chirp, ready for hunting and cats bustle, going to their next class. I am free the rest of the day, luckily. The sun is high overhead, warming my fur. My siblings and I are inseparable- Shadow, Starla, Bounce and I. Suddenly I am surrounded by shadows, dancing and twirling around me. They beckon me- why? Then I realize the source of the umbrakinesis is Shadow. My brother. I gasp. “Shadow?” I call out. “You’re manipulating shadows.” He noticed it too. Powers are forbidden in colonies- they bring great danger, according to adult cats. Shadow’s eyes widen and he tries to sprint out of Evertide Academy, but he is trapped in. Why? “No!” I gasp, making a horrible gurgling noise. Everyone abandoned the clearing- no doubt afraid of what the Eliminators would do. But then- Cats slipped out of the shadows. Eliminators are mindless, merciless and cold. I couldn’t suppress a shiver from crawling down my spine. One narrowed his eyes at Shadow and clamped his teeth around around his neck. His struggles are getting feebler as his windpipe is cut off. No! The Eliminator’s grip loosens and he drops Shadow onto the ground. They slip into the shadows, to be seen again when another everling shows signs of ability. But why? Why did they just dismiss him? That night, I lay awake pondering. Why did they not kill Shadow? That is when I realize I just twisted Eliminator minds. And I run off into the shadows, the ferns sighing in my presence. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Starla My brother bolted out of the sleeping quarters. He had the stench of fear that was fading in the breeze. But why? I fall asleep with the thought churning inside my head. Why? Why would my two brothers just abandon me? Shadow’s eyes flashed fearfully. Umbrakinesis. That’s why Shadow ran. But Lunar? Then- Why? '' ''Why did the Eliminators drop Shadow? I’m in his mind. Then the scene replayed, and he realizes something no one would ever suspect. I was twisting Eliminator minds. I- he thought. The undergrowth rustled as he ran into an unknown world. I start awake, gasping, sprinting on the path my brothers took. Into the moonlight, into the unknown world with hopes of finding my brothers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lunar I am still gasping, silently weeping. Tears fall down my cheek. My belly is hollow with hunger, so I am grateful when I scent mouse nearby. I stalk closer, then drop down on my haunches. I leap and the mouse is killed in one graceful blow. The flesh is succulent, and my hunger is subsided. I slip into an uneasy sleep. When I wake, the sun is high. And- I find a face I longed to see, her amber eyes dull but hopeful. “I know what happened, Lunar,” she said flatly. Oh. Not the reunion I would expect. I sigh. “You would probably find out sooner or later,” My sister is suddenly smug. “Yes. I did.” “How did you find out?” “I had this dream. I could even hear you thoughts! It’s like I was in your head!” Then Starla collapsed. I feel a prick in my shoulder, and I feel as if all my strength has drained from my body. My vision blurs, but I can still see Starla’s tense muscles relax. With that, the world spun and darkness enfolded me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I smirk. I saw all of my siblings go. For what? I don’t know. Now it is time to break the news to keep a lookout for runaways, along with a loose umbrakinetic. It’s time to make my littermates pay. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pebble I watch my mother majestically stride from her speech. I’m pretty lucky to be Queen Raven’s daughter. In fact- “Pebble, I want to talk to you.” “What is it?” Queen Raven smiles. “I have decided out of all your siblings, you are next in line for the Evertide throne.” “What?” Ugh. Annoying sibling, also known as Storm. Storm growls. “Why does it have to be Rock?” I growl back. “Pebble.” “Aww, little Pebble is agitated.” Moon, one of my other siblings, slips out. Raven narrows her eyes. “Storm, Moon, go find your other siblings,” Moon throws me her this- is- not finished smirk on the way out of the cave. This. Is. Awesome! Being the next Queen, since my mother have had so many litters before, rejecting one after another. “Oh, also, I am sending you to Evertide Academy with your littermates when you get older. I want you to have a good education. You siblings will choose like any other cat.” Oh. Not so great. I guess I have a few someones standing in my way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moss had been dedicated to being a medic ever since he strayed into the nursery medic den. Summer is practically a natural- born warrior, with a side of curiousness. Me? I am clueless. We are the oldest kittens in the nursery, with only a few days remaining until our ceremony. Of course, I’m excited to see the world, excited to learn Evertide ways. But still. What am I going to be? That’s it! Category:Fanfiction Category:Blogfic Category:Cancelled Fanfiction